dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Tale of Despereaux (2018 TV series)/Credits
Credits Executive Producer: Colton Rossiter Producers: Gwyneth Rodriguez Freddy Boekbinder Ali Ghelichkhani Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft Andy Boekbinder II Harald Ångström Adapted for Television By: Jeff Nimoy Andy Boekbinder II Bob Camp Creative Supervisor: Hermogenes Alcoy Story Editor: Bob Buchholz Writers: Darrick Bachman Karl Hadrika Niki Yang Luke Giordano Brady Klosterman Tom Pugsley Len Uhley Jeremy Adams Merriwether Williams Derek Iversen Dave Polsky Robert F. Hugues Otto Dahlström Alan Smithee Jesse Porter Associate Producers: Mitch Amerongen Juanita Rodriguez Executives in Charge of Production: Ali Ghelichkhani Freddy Boekbinder Mia Artley Animation Production Manager: Rang Chang-hyun Animation Production Coordination: Hye Ye-eun Ryang Dal-rae Production Coordination: Kun Bodasarang Yeom Hyung-jin Gwyneth Rodriguez Andy Boekbinder II Niki Yang Bob Camp Sanaullah Aulaqi Stuart Wenschlag Marc Sevier Character Designs: Todd Kauffman (Somni Production Services Ltd.) Howard Perry Benjamin Balistreri Ali Ghelichkhani Art Director: Andries Van Dyk Storyboard Artists: SOMNI MEDIA HOLLYWOOD: Lynne Naylor Howard Perry Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft Benjamin Balistreri Lauren Montgomery Tom Minton SOMNI PRODUCTION SERVICES LTD. Grace Kraft Claudette Hecker Ted Collyer Joey Mason Waymond Singleton Kiernan Sjursen-Lien Jeff Barker and YES SOMNI ASIA: Na Il-sung Dong Mu-yeol Pung Mi-kyung Yeom Jae-gyu Seomun Young-sik Deungjeong Kyung-sook Dokgo Sung-yong Mun Soo-ah Ae Soo-geun Ho Do-hyun Ho Da-hye Seong Kyung-ja Bok Ki-woong Voice Director: Sam Riegel Talent Coordinators: Brian King Tony Oliver Dan Castellaneta Ezra Weisz Voice Recording Facility: Atlas Oceanic Principal Voice Talents: Spike Spencer as Despereaux Tilling Breanna Yde as Princess Pea Dan Castellaneta as Chiaroscuro Tara Strong as Mig Sow Mark Hammill as Botticelli Remorso Additional Voice Talents: Paul Greenburg Jeff Bennett Rob Paulsen Dee Bradley Baker Frank Welker Jim Cummings Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft Veronica Taylor Corey Burton Cam "Buzz" Brainard Grey Griffin Josh Keaton David Kaye Daran Norris Billy West Music by: Noam Kaniel Supervising Director: Yeom Hyung-jin Key Animation: Jang Moon-sik Tan Ae-jung Kye Seung-yoon Roh Oh-seong Animators: Muk Joon-sup Ong Baul Heo Ki-hyuk Deungjeong Kyung-sook Jwa Myung-hwan Im Eun-byul Rang Yeong-ok Yun Hoon An Chi-won Bak Hyung-sik Dokgo Byung-ho Art Director: Gwak Yun-seok Production Managers: Ga Sung-keun Gyeong Deok-su San Suk-won Digital Camera Supervisor: Ihyoso Seo-jun Lip Sync Editor: Eom Won-il Color Styling: Mangjeol Sung-ki Gung Won-yong Mi Ji-woong Layout Artists: Seok Namjoo Moobon Do-won Roh Hae-seong Unit Directors: Hye Ye-eun Ryu Jae-bong Production Translators: Niki Yang Michael "Busan Boy" Egnell Gladys Huang Gyeon Won-myung Post-Production Audio Services: Atlas Oceanic Dialogue Mixers: Jonathan Abelardo Tom Maydeck Javier Pontón Griffin Cooper Assistant Dialogue Mixers: Gabriel Rowland John Merritt Sound Editor: Lawrence Reyes Re-Recording Mixer: D.J. Lynch Sound Effects Mixer: Ian Nyeste Foley Artist: Vincent Guisetti Foley Mixer: Aran Tanchum ADR Engineer: George Peters Post-Production Video Services: CCI Digital Post-Production Coordinator: Dan Koskie Animatic Editors: Justin Baker Bob Tomlin Track Reading: Slightly Off Track Additional Pre-Production Services: Somni Production Services Ltd. DR Movie Animation Production Services By: YES Somni Asia FOR RANGE ORIGINALS: MO Media President & COO: Mayuka George A&E Networks CEO: Abbe Raven Range Network President: Tommy Bain Enyart Range Network Content Creation Chief: Stuart Khachaturian Original Score by Noam Kaniel & Soundtrack Available on Arista Records This Series Was Based Off: "The Tale of Despereaux" written by Kate DiCamillo and illustrated by Timothy B. Ering Published by Candlewick Press Series Copyright © YEAR Somni Media Original Book Copyright © 2003 Candlewick Press All Rights Reserved. Special Thanks To: Kate DiCamillo Elizabeth Bicknell The events, characters and firms depicted in this program are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual firms are purely coincidental. This program is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries, and it's unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. This program was first published in the United States of America. Somni Media is the author of this program for purposes of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. All rights in this program reserved under international conventions. Category:Credits